Graduation Alternate Ending
by Firegurl02
Summary: What happens when someone talks to Angel as he is walking away? What will he do?


_**Graduation Alternate Ending**_

Xander Harris stood with Willow Rosenberg, one of his best friends after their latest battle. This time they had to help their other best friend, Buffy Summers defeat the mayor. See though she may look like a strong wind could blow her down at any minute, she could take out an entire pro football team by herself in no time at all. She was the Slayer the one girl in the whole world chosen to fight the forces of darkness. _Speaking of the Buffster where is she _Xander thought. He looked around and finally spotted her, but she wasn't looking at him, she was staring straight ahead and even from where he was he could see the pain on her face and tears in her eyes. Following her line of sight, he looked through the smoke and saw Angel, a vampire with a soul and Buffy's love. But he was leaving to give her a normal life. Xander had always had a crush on Buffy but he knew she only thought of him as a brother, her heart belonged to Angel and it always would. With a whispered I'll be right back to Willow, he quickly ran around to the other side of the smoke and stayed in the shadows where Angel wouldn't see him.

Five minutes later he saw Angel coming and wasn't surprised to see the pain on his face though the vampire tried to hide it. "You are an idiot" Xander said as he stepped out of the shadows and in front of Angel. "What are you doing here, go back and be with the others" Angel said and though he tried to hide Xander saw the pain in his eyes when he almost said her name. "Not without you" Xander said. "What are you talking about" Angel asked. "You know damn well what I'm talking about Angel, you belong here with her" Xander said. "I have to leave and give her a normal life. She deserves better than me, she deserves someone who she can walk out into the sun with and that she can love completely without some curse in the way" Angel said.

"You're right she does but she doesn't want that, she wants you. As much as I hate to admit this, you two belong together. Look I saw what she went through when you became Angelus and then after she had to kill you. She tried to move on, she really did but she still loved you and she still does. If you think that you leaving will give her a normal life then you are more of an idiot then I thought you were. Sure she may try to move on but no one will ever compare to you in her eyes just like no one will ever compare to her in your eyes. So get your ass back there before you make the biggest mistake of your life" Xander said before beginning to walk back to the others. Angel stood there stunned for a minute before everything Xander said sunk in. "Xander wait up, you're right" Angel said and walked back with Xander when they got closer Angel stepped back going along with their plan they had made on the way back. Xander walked up to them.

"Xander where did you disappear to" Buffy and Willow asked him while giving him a hug. "Taking care of a few things" Xander said with a mysterious smile. "Xander" Buffy said just as Giles walked up. "I found this and I believe you deserve this after everything" Giles said handing her a diploma. She took it and smiled at him but the smile didn't reach her eyes. Xander was the only one who noticed however and glanced toward the trees where he saw Angel nod to him before stepping behind a tree. "Hey Buffy, can I talk to you for a minute over here" Xander asked. "Sure" she replied and followed him. When they got to the trees Xander positioned himself where for Buffy to look at him she had to have her back to a certain tree. "What's up Xander" Buffy asked. "Nothing I just have a surprise for you" he replied. "What" she asked. "You're about to find out, just don't scream" he said. "Why would I scream" Buffy asked slightly weary. Before he could answer however a pair of arms wrapped around Buffy's waist. As soon as that happened she realized what it was she had been feeling since she walked into the trees and smiled before turning around.

"Angel" she said. "Buffy" he said. She hugged him before stepping back. She never noticed Xander leave to rejoin the others. "I thought you were leaving" she said. "I was but Xander stopped me and after talking to me made me realize something. My place is by your side not in another city. No matter what I'll always be here for you" he said. "So your not leaving then" Buffy asked. "No, I'm not" he said then kissed her with all the love he had. Once they broke apart they rejoined the others. Buffy stood with Angel's arms wrapped around her from behind, Xander and Cordelia Chase as well as Oz and Willow stood the same way and Giles stood with them.

"Guy's take a moment to deal with this, We survived" said Oz. "It was a hell of a battle" Buffy said. "Not the battle, High School" Oz said. With that everyone laughed before leaving to go to the Bronze.


End file.
